I'm Not an Idiot
by LittleHunnie
Summary: ChanHun/KrisHun fic. Chanyeol adalah orang yang suka menarik perhatian orang lain; dalam hal positif maupun negatif. Kris merupakan salah satu orang yang membencinya. Sedangkan Sehun adalah tumpuan hidupnya saat ini. Warning: Crossdress!
1. Chapter 1

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, crossdress, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

"Menikah?"

"_Iya. Nyonya Park bilang Chanyeol sudah menikah. Kau kapan menyusul, Kris? Ingat waktu masa SMA? Kau selalu mengejek Chanyeol karena tak pernah berhasil mendapatkan pacar; namun kau malah keduluan darinya."_

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk menikah muda," ujar Kris, dia mengapit ponselnya di antara kepala dan bahu kanannya, lalu mengambil buku yang tadi digeletakannya di atas meja, "lagipula, belum tentu juga orang yang dinikahinya itu benar-benar dicintainya dan memiliki wajah cantik. Kau tahu sendiri betapa payahnya Chanyeol dalam memilih pasangan, 'kan?"

Orang yang berada di seberang sambungan telepon tertawa renyah, _"Sayangnya kali ini kau salah, Kris," _Kris sama sekali tak bergeming; kedua matanya fokus pada buku yang terbuka di depannya dan telinga kanannya terfokus pada suara yang keluar dari speaker ponselnya, _"kali ini kau harus bertepuk tangan untuk Chanyeol karena dia berhasil menikahi seorang psikiater terkenal; dan saat aku browsing di internet, psikiater muda itu memang memiliki paras wajah yang sangat cantik."_

"Mungkin gadis yang menikahinya itu kasihan padanya; apalagi gadis itu seorang psikiater 'kan? Cocok sekali dengan perilaku Chanyeol yang sering kelihatan abnormal."

"_Kau masih marah pada Chanyeol, hm? Nadamu terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat tiap kali aku memberikan kabar ataupun membicarakan tentangnya."_

"Tentu saja," jika mengingat kejadian memalukan yang terjadi semasa SMA dulu, Kris rasanya ingin berlari ke tempat di mana seorang Park Chanyeol berada, dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya dengan keras pada wajah yang selalu tersenyum tanpa dosa itu, "dia mempermalukanku di depan semua orang pada saat upacara kelulusan. Tentu saja aku masih marah—tidak, lebih tepatnya dendam padanya."

"_Jangan begitu. Aku yakin dia tidak sengaja mempermalukanmu di upacara kelulusan waktu itu—atau lebih tepatnya tak menyadarinya," _andai Kris bisa percaya perkataan dari temannya ini. Hanya saja, senyum tanpa dosa yang ditampakkan oleh Chanyeol sehabis mempermalukannya itu masih terbayang dengan jelas di dalam pikirannya, _"Ah, ya! Aku yakin saat ini kau sedang sibuk, jadi aku langsung saja ya. Nyonya Park bilang dia ingin kita semua mengunjungi Chanyeol dan istrinya, jadi apa kau bisa? Tidak sama-sama juga tak apa, yang penting bisa mengunjungi mereka berdua."_

"Nanti kucoba mengatur waktu."

"_Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan bukumu, Kris!"_

Sambungan telepon diputus.

Kris kembali pada rutinitasnya semula.

Dia tak berpikir untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol dan istrinya yang katanya psikiater muda yang cantik itu. Rasa malunya pada saat upacara kelulusan dulu benar-benar sangat membekas di dalam otaknya; rasanya jika ia melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar tanpa dosanya itu, ia bisa meledak kapan saja.

Mungkin kalian sedang bertanya-tanya kejadian macam apa yang membuat Kris sampai benar-benar membenci seorang Park Chanyeol, sampai ia tak mau mengunjungi teman semasa SMA-nya itu.

Yah, hanya masalah sepele saja. Saat itu Kris akan berjalan ke podium untuk mengambil sertifikat kelulusannya. Entah sengaja atau tidak (Chanyeol mengaku jika dia tidak sengaja melakukannya), kaki kiri Chanyeol menghalangi jalannya (dan dia tidak melihat karena terlalu berfokus pada podium yang ada di depannya), dan membuatnya terjerembab dan mengeluarkan darah dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Sakit? Tentu saja. Namun rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa malu yang dirasakan oleh Kris. Padahal hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup masa kelulusan SMA itu dapat dirasakannya, namun masa kelulusan SMA itu malah menjadi momok menakutkan bagi Kris sendiri.

Saking malunya, ia sendiri sampai pura-pura pingsan di tempat seketika itu juga.

Terima kasih pada Park Chanyeol dan kaki kirinya yang telah membuat Kris jatuh dan mengeluarkan darah dari kedua lubang hidungnya hingga membuat penampilannya jadi kurang sempurna pada saat itu. Penyerahan sertifikat itu sampai harus diwakilkan, hingga saat dimana ia mendapatkan sertifikat kelulusan itu sendiri dan momen tersebut diabadikan dalam foto pun tak terwujud.

"Park Chanyeol sialan," Kris mengumpat sambil menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya. Ia tak bisa fokus lagi membaca apa yang ada di depannya; bayangan saat Park Chanyeol membuatnya jatuh saat ia akan pergi ke podium itu terus membayangi dirinya.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak tertarik untuk datang menemui Park Chanyeol beserta istrinya."

"_Oh ayolah, mereka pasti menantikan kunjunganmu juga, Kris."_

Kris menghela napas, "Byun Baekhyun, aku tahu kau sahabat baik Park Chanyeol, dan aku selalu tahu kalau kau selalu ada dipihaknya dan selalu membelanya karena dia merupakan sahabat terbaikmu sekaligus cin—"

"_Oy!"_

Kris mengambil daging sapi segar, "—ta pertamamu. Tapi kau tak bisa memaksaku. Paham?"

"_Kris! Tidak bisakah kau membuka hatimu? Sedikiiiiiit saja!"_

"Kau—"

Lalu Kris dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu dan membuat sesuatu itu terjatuh ke lantai _supermarket_ yang menggunakan marmer.

Kris spontan menutup telepon dari Baekhyun dan berjongkok saat melihat bahwa sesuatu yang tadi ditabraknya adalah seorang wanita muda, ia mengambilkan belanjaan wanita itu, lalu membantu wanita itu berdiri dan menyerahkan belanjaan milik wanita itu, "Maaf! Saya tadi sedang menelepon teman saya, jadi saya tidak fokus saat sedang berjalan," ia membungkuk 45 derajat.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya juga tadi salah karena terlalu fokus membaca daftar belanjaan milik saya."

Kris mengangkat kepalanya

Ya. Tuhan.

Apakah malaikat baru saja turun ke bumi? Dengan tinggi semampai, bibir merah muda yang mungil, dan senyum kecil yang terpatri di atasnya, Kris dapat merasakan kalau hatinya berdetak dengan sangat keras. Dentumannya hampir saja membuat tangannya naik ke atas untuk memegang dada yang sebentar lagi rasanya akan robek oleh jantungnya yang serasa ingin melompat ke luar.

Lupakan mengenai masalah Park Chanyeol. Sudah saatnya bagi Kris untuk menjalani hidup baru. Hidup tanpa teringat beban masa mudanya. Hidup dengan menggapai sang malaikat yang tersenyum manis di depannya.

"_Aku akan berdoa malam ini."_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, crossdress, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

Oh Sehun selalu mengagumi Park Chanyeol.

Bukan, bukan karena dia adalah istri Park Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar mengagumi laki-laki itu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dia seorang psikiater muda yang cantik, tak punya cacat sedikit pun di mata orang lain. Hanya Chanyeol yang mengetahui kekurangannya; dan anehnya tetap mencintainya dengan tulus.

Semenjak menikahi Chanyeol, yang dirasakannya hnyalah kebahagiaan. Dia senang, dia sangat senang. Dengan Chanyeol dia bisa menikah tanpa harus menutup-nutupi apa pun. Tersenyum tanpa beban apa pun.

Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa dibalik kesempurnaan seorang Oh Sehun tersimpan kegelapan, dan Chanyeol mengetahuinya sejak awal.

Oh Sehun adalah seorang laki-laki, dan dia gay.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_, aku pergi belanja dulu," ujar Sehun sambil memasang sepatu miliknya, "kalau ada temanmu yang datang," Sehun memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri agak jauh menghadap padanya dan memasang gestur telepon ke dekat telinga kanannya, "telpon aku."

"Iya, iya, dasar cerewet."

Sehun tertawa, lalu segera beranjak sambil membawa tas kecilnya yang disandang di punggung.

Dia keluar berbelanja dengan tampilan feminim. Dia menggunakan rok putih panjang yang menutupi kakinya dan baju berwarna biru. Dengan tingginya yang semampai dan wajahnya yang cantik, tak kan ada yang menyadari keganjilan pada dirinya. Adam's apple? Dia mempunyainya, walau tak terlalu kentara (entah kenapa).

"Pergi berbelanja, Sehun-_ah_?"

Sehun tersenyum pada _ahjumma _yang barusan menyapanya, "Iya, _ahjumma_. Tidak terasa persediaan bulan sebelumnya sudah hampir habis," dia menepuk perutnya, "porsi makan Chanyeol dan aku memang luar biasa."

_Ahjumma_ itu tertawa, "Mungkin karena kalian pengantin baru, jadinya suka sekali makan makanan rumah. Suamiku dan aku dulu juga seperti itu saat pertama kali menikah?"

"Ah, _ahjumma_ bisa saja," Sehun tertawa, lalu melirik jam tangannya, "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu _ahjumma_, hari ini ada teman Chanyeol yang ingin berkunjung ke rumah. Tidak enak kalau nanti aku tak ada di rumah saat temannya sampai."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Sehun-_ah_!"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu bergegas pergi ke _supermarket_ yang berada di dekat rumahnya tersebut.

Saat memasuki supermarket, ia mengambil keranjang yang tersedia. "Let's see," ia mengambil kertas berisi daftar belanjaan miliknya, "bawang putih, bawang merah, bawang bombay, daun selada, gula," sambil mengucapkan, dia juga mengambil satu-satu bahan yang harus dibelinya, "daging sapi? Emm... kurasa di sebelah sa—"

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang; membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari daftar belanjaannya dan memegang punggungnya secara refleks.

Dia ingin memunguti belanjaannya. Namun, orang yang menabraknya lebih cepat daripada dirinya. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu dirinya berdiri. Ia menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri.

Laki-laki itu langsung berbicara dengan suara agak keras padanya, "Maaf! Saya tadi sedang menelepon teman saya, jadi saya tidak fokus saat sedang berjalan," lalu dilanjutkan dengan bungkukan 45 derajat.

Dia jadi merasa agak sungkan. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya juga tadi salah karena terlalu fokus membaca daftar belanjaan milik saya."

Kemudian laki-laki itu berhenti membungkuk dan mengangkat kepalanya, lalu terdiam sambil menatapnya.

Membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahi dan memegang pipinya. _"Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?"_ pikirnya.

Merasa tak ada yang salah, dia menepuk pelan pundak laki-laki di depannya. "Maaf? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Laki-laki itu tersadar, lalu tersenyum ke arahnya, "Ah, ya, saya baik-baik saja. Saya hanya terpikir sesuatu tadi."

Sehun balas tersenyum, "Kalu begitu saya permisi dulu. Masih banyak yang harus saya beli," ia mengangkat keranjang belanjaan yang ada di tangan kanannya, "belanja bulanan."

Tanpa sempat berkenalan, Sehun lekas pergi ke stan daging sapi. Ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan. Dia sangat mengagumi Chanyeol, sangat mencintainya, sampai rasanya ia bisa menangani semua masalah yang menerpa dirinya. Karena itu, dia tak ingin membuat Chanyeol malu, gusar, ataupun kesepian. Chanyeol adalah pusat hidupnya, segalanya baginya. Tumpuannya saat ini; sekaligus obat baginya.

Ia tahu bagaimana Chanyeol saat masih bersekolah di _Senior High School_. Tak banyak yang menyukai laki-laki itu, bahkan ada yang beranggapan kalau Chanyeol hanyalah seseorang yang suka cari perhatian dan idiot sesungguhnya.

Karena itu, ia ingin lekas pulang. Pulang sebelum teman suaminya itu sampai di rumah mereka berdua. Agar suaminya tak jadi bahan olok-olokan dari teman-temannya.

Ia tak sempurna. Chanyeol tak sempurna. Tapi saat mereka berdua bersama, ia merasa mereka berdua sudah sempurna.

Sehun berjalan ke meja kasir dengan langkah cepat.

* * *

Saat Sehun sampai di rumahnya dan Chanyeol, suaminya itu sedang menonton TV dengan posisi duduk bersila di sofa. Sehun menaruh belanjaan di dapur, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluk leher laki-laki itu dari belakang.

"Temanmu belum datang juga?"

"Mungkin mereka takkan datang."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol memegang punggung tangan Sehun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut, "Kau tahu," ia memulai, "kau adalah yang paling berharga di hidupku," saat itu Sehun memejamkan matanya, "dan kaupun tahu bagaimana sikap mereka padaku setelah kelulusan ataupun saat pesta pernikahan kita," Sehun mulai mengeratkan pelukannya, tahu bahwa saat ini Chanyeol sedang kesakitan, "kau tahu semua tentangku, Sehun. Kau tahu, karena itu jangan buat aku mengatakannya."

"Tidak Chanyeol, tidak." Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Chanyeol, "Kau tak perlu mengatakannya."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, "Terima kasih, Sehun-_ah_."

Chanyeol bukan orang yang baik dalam bersosialisasi secara wajar. Dia hiperaktif, dia selalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian: entah dalam hal positif maupun negatif. Pada masa _Senior High School_, dia menarik perhatian dalam hal negatif. Setelah kelulusan dia menuai hasilnya.

Saat itulah, ia bertemu Sehun dan jatuh cinta. Dia menyatakan cinta, mencoba berulang kali walau sudah ditolak berkali-kali. Pada yang kelima belas, Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa Sehun bukanlah seorang wanita seperti yang ada dalam pandangannya. Sehun hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang tak bisa menerima dirinya sendiri dan melakukan crossdress untuk menyembunyikan jenis kelaminnya.

Namun perasaan Chanyeol tak berubah. Ia mencintainya. Ia mencintai Oh Sehun dan hal itu mutlak.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sehun-_ah_."

**TBC**

**Per-chapter fanfic ini emang pendek. Fanfic ini penghilang stress dikala galau nunggu hasil ulangan. Maaf banget kalau jelek. Berubah pikiran ditengah-tengah; kurang srek kalau Sehun jadi cewek. Tehe~**


	3. Chapter 3

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, crossdress, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kemarin," Baekhyun menggunakan suara yang benar-benar memelas; namun tak terdengar suara Chanyeol diujung telepon, "ayolaaaaah, kita sudah bersahabat lama sekali. Masa kau sampai hati tak mau berbicara padaku hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini?"

"Tapi tetap saja kau ingkar janji padaku."

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya dengan keras, "Tuan Park Chanyeol yang agung, tolong maafkan aku," ia kembali memohon, "aku janji tak akan ingkar janji lagi. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Terserah lah,"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah."

"Jadi? Kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

Baekhyun berdehem sebelum menjawab, "Begini. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke rumahmu kemarin, tapi karena beberapa alasan; hal itu tak jadi dilakukan," diam sebentar, Chanyeol masih mendengarkan tanpa berkata apa-apa, "sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Kris, tapi sepertinya dia sedang sangat sibuk. Karena itu, aku bermaksud berkunjung ke rumahmu hari ini."

"Oh ya? Tapi Sehun sedang bekerja sekarang."

"Hahaha, tenang, aku tidak akan datang sekarang. Kalau aku datang sekarang, tentunya aku tak dapat melihat wajah istrimu yang cantik itu secara langsung." Chanyeol tertawa, "Jangan terlalu memuji Sehun cantik, Baekhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak cantik."

"What the-! Kau seharusnya senang aku memujinya. Jarang sekali pujian keluar dari mulutku ini!"

"Ya, ya, terserahlah," Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada santai, "Bagiku Sehun itu manis; jadi mungkin kita berbeda dalam cara pandang kita tentang wajahnya." lalu Chanyeol diam sebentar dan melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruang keluarga itu, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang untuk menemui orang tuaku. Kau datang jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam 7 malam," Chanyeol dapat mendengar nada suara riang dari kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun, "kurasa aku benar-benar ingin melihat istrimu itu."

"Melihat wajahnya? Dari suaramu saja aku dapat mendengar nada penilaian darimu!" Chanyeol tertawa, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu nanti, Bacon!"

Setelah itu sambungan terputus.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap nomor kontak Chanyeol, "Dasar, sama sekali tak berubah." Lalu setelah itu dia terdiam. Rasanya denyut jantungnya menjadi terasa menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan sampai-sampai tangan kirinya naik untuk memegang kulit yang menutupi tempat di mana jantungnya itu berada. "_Bodoh." _dia meremas kulit yang menutupi jantungnya itu dengan agak keras,

_"Benar-benar bodoh, Byun Baekhyun." _dia menutup matannya, "_Chanyeol sudah bahagia. Seharusnya kau ikut bahagia melihat orang yang kau cintai itu berbahagia._" Ya, seharusnya dia merasa bahagia. Chanyeol akhirnya memiliki tumpuan untuk berdiri, memiliki orang yang bisa berbagi rasa senang dan rasa sedih dengannya. Seharusnya ia tertawa dengan riang mengetahui hal itu. Tapi... Kenapa?

"Kenapa rasanya benar-benar sakit?" ia menjatuhkan _handphone_ miliknya dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, "Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, ya Tuhan?"

* * *

Sehun sedang berdiri di gerbang rumah sakit saat sebuah motor menghampirinya.

"Naiklah, Sehun-ah. Ibu menyuruh kita untuk pergi ke rumahnya."

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Tapi saat ini aku sedang memakai rok. Tidak aman kalau aku duduk menyamping, 'kan?"

"Kau bercanda?" Chanyeol turun dari sepeda motornya dan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan, "Aku selalu memikirkan kepentingan terlebih dahulu. Lagipula pakaian macam apa yang kau pakai itu? Terlalu formal!"

Dengan tawanya, Sehun segera mengambil bungkusan itu dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk memasuki rumah sakit tempat dirinya bekerja. "Ah, sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan," Sehun menolehkan kepalanya sedikit agar dapat melihat Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya, "Yang penting 'kan aku bisa berganti dengan baju biasa sekarang."

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung Sehun dari belakang dengan pandangan terkejut. Lalu setelah itu ia tersenyum dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun darinya. Dia lalu berjalan disamping Sehun dan menautkan tangan mereka berdua. "Tarikan macam apa tadi? Begini lebih bagus."

Wajah Sehun bersemu merah. Namun ia tidak menyembunyikannya dari Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada laki-laki itu.

"Kau benar, begini lebih bagus."

* * *

Kris kembali pergi ke _supermarket_ semalam. Dia tahu kalau wanita yang kemarin tak mungkin datang ke _supermarket_ ini lagi. Wanita itu membawa daftar belanjaan, pastinya untuk membeli belanja bulanannya. Persentase wanita itu datang lagi ke sini sangatlah kecil; tapi entah kenapa hati Kris seakan memerintahkannya untuk datang ke _supermarket_ ini.

Dia mengambil keranjang. Mengambil beberapa makanan ringan yang tidak biasanya dia beli, lalu mengambil rumput laut kering, dan beberapa minuman berso-

"Lho? Laki-laki yang kemarin 'kan?"

Dada Kris tiba-tiba berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Dia membalikan tubuhnya; hanya untuk menemukan seorang wanita muda sedang membawa keranjang berisikan makanan-makanan ringan dan sepertinya ingin mengambil salah satu minuman dingin yang saat ini berada di depannya.

"Ah, ya. Ingin membeli minuman dingin, emm..."

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Panggil saja Sehun."

"Ah, ya, Sehun-ssi."

Jantung Kris benar-benar tidak nyaman rasanya. Wajah wanita ini benar-benar menaklukan dirinya. Kris bersumpah jika saat ini wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas. Dia... Benar-benar senang.

"Iya. Akan ada tamu yang datang ke rumah hari ini. Jadi aku membeli beberapa."

"Ah begitu," kaki Kris sebenarnya berat untuk melangkah menjauh. Namun, dia sudah mengambil semua yang ingin dia beli, dan tidak ada alasan untuk tetap tinggal di sana. Jadi dia menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, dan membuat gestur untuk pergi ke kasir, "kalau begitu aku duluan, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun mengangguk. Dan Kris berjalan menjauh untuk pergi ke meja kasir. Masih ada dua orang yang ada didepannya. Jadi, saat Sehun sampai di meja kasir, belanjaan Kris masih belum dihitung sehingga mereka punya sedikit waktu untuk berbincang.

"Eh? Rumahmu ada di sekitar daerah ini, Sehun-ssi?"

"Iya, kalau, emm..."

"Panggil saja Kris."

"Eh? Ah, ya, kalau Kris-ssi sendiri?"

"Rumahku juga ada di sekitar daerah sini."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Aku baru saja pindah ke sini, jadi masih belum terlalu tahu dengan daerah di sekitar sini."

Sekarang giliran belanjaan Kris yang dihitung. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan dari Sehun sambil menyerahkan belanjaannya pada kasir. Setelah membayar, ia mengambil belanjaannya dan tersenyum pada Sehun, "Aku duluan, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun hanya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sambil balas tersenyum singkat. Saat itu detak jantung Kris masih belum terasa nyaman. Bahkan saat ia keluar dari supermarket dan udara dingin menyusup ke kulitnya. Detak jantungnya benar-benar tak karuan. Untung saja ia masih dapat mengatur ekspresi wajahnya dengan baik.

Pada saat itulah, suara yang sangat ia kenal tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Kris?"

Kris menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Bertemu pandang dengan seorang laki-laki yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dirinya, dan memiliki senyum lebar yang terkesan idiot terpatri di bibirnya. Saat itu, Kris sebenarnya memutuskan untuk pura-pura tak kenal dan berjalan menjauh. Namun takdir berkata lain. Takdir menghantamnya dengan tinju berkali-kali hingga tubuhnya tak memiliki sisa kekuatan lagi.

"Kau Kris 'kan?"

Laki-laki yang memanggilnya dengan nama tadi mendekat ke arahnya. Terus mendekat, mendekat, mendekat, dan men-

"Lho, _Oppa? _Bukannya tadi kusuruh tunggu di motor saja?"

Mata Kris melebar. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk melihat Sehun yang saat ini arah pandangannya sedang tertuju pada Chanyeol. Sehun mengenal Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa? Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa akrab dengan wanita secantik Sehun. Tidak mungkin! Lalu saat ia tengah berpikir dan terus berpikir, kata-kata Baekhyun memukulnya dengan telak.

"_kali ini kau harus bertepuk tangan untuk Chanyeol karena dia berhasil menikahi seorang psikiater terkenal; dan saat aku browsing di internet, psikiater muda itu memang memiliki paras wajah yang sangat cantik."_

Oh, Kris benar-benar sakit sekarang.

**TBC**

**Well, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun manggil Chanyeol oppa di sini dan bukannya hyung seperti di chapter 2.**

**Begini sih gampangnya. Kalau sama Chanyeol, Sehun ngeliatin lakinya dia. Kalau ada orang lain selain Chanyeol, dia bakalan jadi cewek manis penyayang yang baik hati dan menyamarkan kelelakiannya. Soalnya, di sini yang tahu Sehun cowok cuma Chanyeol dan Sehun sendiri. Orang tua mereka? Entar dijelasin ya. :D**

**Cya~**


	4. Chapter 4

ChanHun fic

EXO © SM Entertainment

EXO's members © Their parents

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), weird, crossdress, etc

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

Saat Baekhyun akan memencet tombol rumah Chanyeol dan Sehun (Baekhyun sudah tahu nama istri Chanyeol, terima kasih kepada Nyonya Park), tangannya sedikit bergetar. Rasanya dia masih tak siap untuk melihat secara langsung wajah istri Chanyeol.

Namun, walau begitu, siap tak siap Baekhyun harus siap. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus menerima kenyataan dan tersenyum dengan riang untuk melangkah ke masa depan. Sudah ada yang memiliki Chanyeol; tak ada kesempatan untuknya. Bahkan walaupun Chanyeol masih sendiri, dia yakin kalau laki-laki itu tak akan memandangnya lebih dari sahabat. Chanyeol tidak gay, ok?

Jadi dia memberanikan diri dan memencet tombol rumah itu.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Beberapa detik setelah Baekhyun memencet tombol rumah, terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam rumah dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dia menghembuskan sedikit napas lega, karena dia mengenali kalau suara tadi adalah suara milik Chanyeol. Jujur saja, dia masih sangat tak siap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Seberapa keras pun dia mencoba untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri, rasa itu tetap ada. Seakan-akan rasa tak siap itu sudah mendarah daging di dalam dirinya.

Setelah pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun dipersilahkan masuk, ia melihat sekeliling ruang tamu di rumah itu. Tampilan yang sederhana didapatinya. Tidak terlalu banyak perabot di ruang tamu tersebut. Hanya ada satu sofa panjang, tiga buah sofa untuk satu orang, dan sebuah meja kayu di tengah-tengahnya.

"Tidak terlihat seperti rumahmu, Yeol." komentar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sehun yang mengaturnya. Aku hanya menuruti apa kemauannya saja," laki-laki itu membuat gestur untuk mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk, "seleraku dan dia berbeda. Karena dia perempuan, aku jadi sedikit mengalah."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya, "Oh? Jadi Tuan Park Chanyeol yang agung sekarang sudah bisa mengalah?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "Yah, kau tahu," dia sedikit mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memperlihatkan cincin yang berada di jari manisnya, "menikah benar-benar dapat mengubah kepribadianmu. Banyak hal yang sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabku, dan kalau aku terus egois mungkin istriku tak akan tahan denganku."

Kata istri yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol sedikit menyakiti hatinya. Hanya sedikit, karena dia tahu bahwa itulah faktanya.

"Omong-omong, di mana istrimu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi untuk satu orang.

"Sedang berganti baju di kamar," ujar Chanyeol, lalu laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah dapur, "aku ambilkan minuman dulu ya, tunggu saja di sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada belakang sofa dan memejamkan matanya; menyamankan dirinya di sana. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum; Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang. Dia dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Karena hal itu, dirinya dapat menenangkan perasaannya. Lagipula, cinta itu tak harus memiliki; melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia pun dapat membuat diri kita menjadi bahagia (dia pernah dengar orang berkata seperti ini).

Yah, paling tidak tak sesakit beberapa saat yang lalu.

Lama dia memejamkan matanya, mengingat masa-masa dia dan Chanyeol saat masih di Senior High School. Ejekannya pada Chanyeol bahwa laki-laki itu tak akan mampu memiliki pacar ataupun menikah karena kepribadian laki-laki itu yang selalu mau menang sendiri. Saat mereka masih berada di klub sastra yang sama dan mengganggu Kris saat laki-laki itu sedang membaca, dan lain sebagainya.

Lalu kenangan itu buyar saat keributan di dapur terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya; kau ke ruang tamu saja menemani Baekhyun." suara yang baru pertama kali Baekhyun dengar; dapat ditebak bahwa itu adalah suara Sehun.

"Tidak, Sehun-ah," kini suara Chanyeol yang terdengar, "aku lebih kuat darimu, biar aku saja."

Baekhyun geleng kepala. Masa untuk membawa minuman untuknya saja harus saling berargumen seperti itu? Benar-benar pasangan yang aneh; kalau menurut Baekhyun.

"Kau laki-laki. Tidak enak rasanya kalau tamu kita melihat laki-laki yang membawa minuman ke ruang tamu. Kesannya malah aku yang kurang ajar dan membiarkan suamiku membawa minuman untuk tamu."

"Tapi kau kan-"

Chanyeol didorong keluar dari dapur. Baekhyun hanya melihatnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Yah, Chanyeol memang mau mengalah dalam dekorasi rumah; tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mau kalah dalam hal melakukan sesuatu untuk pasangannya. Terbukti dari wajah muram Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tamu.

"Well?"

"Aku tidak mengerti!" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang panjang, "bukankah seharusnya kalau kutolong dia akan merasa senang? Kenapa dia malah mendorongku keluar dari dapur?!"

"Bicara tentang tanggung jawab dan harga diri," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahu dan kedua tangannya ke atas, "kau masih harus banyak belajar."

Sebelum Chanyeol membalas perkataan Baekhyun, Sehun sudah keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas berukuran kecil dan satu botol minuman soda. Well, Chanyeol masih merengut saat itu dan menduduki tengah-tengah sofa berukuran panjang supaya Sehun tak bisa mengambil tempat duduk di dekatnya. Kekanak-kanakan? Sehun lebih kekanak-kanakan karena menduduki pangkuan Chanyeol dengan melompat terlebih dahulu agar dapat membuat Chanyeol merasa sakit.

Baekhyun sampai geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya.

Yah, kita sedang membicarakan Chanyeol dan kehidupan pernikahannya di sini. Jadi Baekhyun maklum-maklum saja (dan dia memang membayangkan beginilah pernikahan yang dijalani Chanyeol jika laki-laki itu BISA menikah, omong-omong).

"Kris tidak bisa datang karena sibuk. Dia bilang masih ada pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan."

"Dia tidak perlu datang," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman maklum, "tadi aku sudah bertemu dengan dia di supermarket; dan dia juga sudah bertemu dengan Sehun."

"Oh, ya?" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah yang kelihatan terkejut dan tawa yang dibuat-buat, "ternyata dia sempat pergi ke supermarket di tengah-tengah kesibukannya ya?" dia memukul-mukul pegangan sofa, "haha, hahahaha."

"Haha, ya begitulah."

"Tapi kau tahu," ujar Sehun sambil menuangkan minuman soda ke gelasnya sendiri, "untuk ukuran orang yang sibuk, dia banyak berbicara denganku saat di supermarket."

"Hahahaha," Baekhyun tertawa gugup; keringat dingin banyak keluar dari pelipisnya, "yah, kan orang sibuk juga butuh hiburan. Ya kan Yeol?"

"Dia bilang sendiri kalau dia memang muak melihat wajahku; jangan membuat alasan lagi, Baek."

"_Oh, I'm fucked up_." pikir Baekhyun. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Wajah Chanyeol sudah tanpa senyum. Sedangkan Sehun? Gadis itu hanya memegang tangan Chanyeol dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada jari-jari milik Chanyeol yang kelihatannya bergetar.

* * *

"Kau tahu," ujar Sehun sambil mengganti bajunya, "menurutku Baekhyun itu sahabat yang baik. Dia benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kris tentangmu."

"Yah, dia sangat baik dan dia merupakan sahabatku satu-satunya."

"Oh, ayolah," Sehun mengambil kaos singlet dan celana boxer dari lemari bajunya, "satu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

"Satu dan tidak ada sama sekali itu hampir sama saja nilainya, Sehun-ah."

"Oh ya?" Sehun mencibir, "Kalau begitu, silahkan mengulang sekolahmu, Chanyeol-hyung."

Chanyeol menghela napas dan menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanan miliknya. Dia benar-benar merasa menyedihkan. Dia pikir Kris adalah temannya, ternyata... Ternyata laki-laki itu sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Membuatnya merasa sakit. Benar-benar sakit sampai menusuk ke ulu hatinya.

Lalu dia merasakan hangat di sebelah kanan tubuhnya. Sebuah tangan menyusup dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, "Kau tidak menyedihkan, hyung. Jangan berpikir mengenai hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol mengangkat lengan kanannya, "lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan keada-"

Sehun menekan bahu Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi berebahnya, "Hey," posisi Sehun sekarang berada di atas Chanyeol, "segala yang ada di otakmu itu hanya hal negatif dan merepotkan saja. Cobalah berpikir lebih santai lagi," Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir laki-laki itu singkat, "seperti ini."

Chanyeol diam saja. Namun saat itu matanya menatap wajah Sehun yang mulai berjarak dengan wajahnya.

"Kau pasti berpikir bahwa ciuman tadi untuk menghiburmu," ujar Sehun pada Chanyeol, "tapi kau salah. Aku menciummu karena ingin; hal itu cukup menjadi alasanku. Sangat sederhana 'kan?" lalu Sehun mengecup bibir Chanyeol lagi, "Karena itu, jangan berpikir mengenai hal yang tak perlu dan jalani saja, Chanyeol-hyung."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih belum cukup mengerti. Tapi, dia bisa mengerti bahwa Sehun mengkhawatirkannya.

Dia tersenyum. "Kau benar." ujarnya, lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun dan menariknya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam ciuman yang dalam.

TBC


End file.
